


S.O.S

by princeproject



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Aggressive Anger, Also Gou doesn't exist in this lmao, Alternate Universe - High School, Anger Management, Bullying, Clingy Rin, Delinquent Rin, Desperate Rin, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Praise Kink, Rin develops a big kind of unhealthy crush on Makoto, Rin has a lot of aggressive fits, Rin is 17 going on 18, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Makeouts, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Sex, anger issues, changed Makoto's age, he's now 27
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeproject/pseuds/princeproject
Summary: Rin Matsuoka is a senior in high school with terribly bad anger problems. After several outbursts in class, Rin is assigned to an anger management mentor, whom will help him deal with his anger issue and also open up a new world of love to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this waaaaaay back in 2017 but i forgot about it lmao. this was a random idea?? hope i can keep up with it ,, i hope y'all enjoy! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Another angry outburst.

Rin kicked over his chair and pushed his desk over, all of the textbooks and supplies toppling over onto the ground. The students in the classroom stared with wide eyes as the teacher tried their best to calm Rin down. However, Rin paid no attention to the teacher and grabbed a textbook off a random students desk, throwing it at the wall and creating a gigantic hole. The red head then turned to storm out of the room, shouting, _“I fucking hate this place!”_

Rin could hear his teacher calling his name as he stomped down the hallway, but he didn't care. He was pissed. He was _livid_. The reason? Rin honestly didn't even really know. It could have been because he couldn't figure out the answer to the math question on the test his teacher had given out, or it could have been because two girls behind him wouldn't shut the fuck up when the class was dead silent so he became extremely annoyed.

It's always been like this – Rin would get angry and upset over the smallest things and literally explode in anger, wanting to break everything and everyone around him. Just that morning, he almost smashed his phone against the wall in anger because the app he was using kept glitching. And, in chemistry class, he smashed all of the glass beakers because his partner kept telling him what to do. Rin knew he had anger problems, of course he did, but he did nothing to try to solve it – mainly because he just didn't know how to, not because he didn't want to.

Just as Rin was heading to the front doors of the school to leave, the hallway intercom came on and he stopped in his tracks as he heard a voice echo throughout the hallway, saying, _“Will Rin Matsuoka please report to the principals office immediately. I repeat, will Rin Matsuoka please report to the principals office immediately. If Rin Matsuoka does not arrive at the principals office, school security will be sent out. Thank you.”_

Rin cursed quietly to himself and made a mad dash for the school doors, but alas, it was too late. Two school security immediately blocked Rin's way, preventing him from leaving the premises. Rin growled in anger, shouting, “Move out of the fucking way!”

The security said nothing as Rin protested and tried to get past them, simply grabbing Rin by his arms and forcing him to turn around and walk, escorting him to the principals office. Once they arrived, the security forced him inside, which Rin wasn't too happy about since he turned around and shouted every swear word known to man and then proceeded to insult and threaten them before they could even think about closing the door.

“Rin, stop that and come sit down now,” said a voice from behind him. Rin turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw Miho Amakata, the principal. He groaned and came further inside, roughly sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest.

“What the fuck is it now?” Rin practically growled.

“Rin, please stop with the vulgar language,” Ms. Amakata said, sighing. “You're here because this is your third angry outburst today. Your teachers have called throughout the day and said that your outburst have become even worse than before. You've become a distraction to the students around you, don't you realize this? Not only that, but you've become extremely dangerous, too.”

“So, _what?_ Fuck if I care! You gonna do something about it?” Rin questioned.

“Yes, I am, actually,” she said, crossing her arms. “I'm going to give you one last chance by giving you two options – either you're going to get assigned to a mentor who is trained in anger management and will also provide you guidance, motivation, and emotional support, or you'll just have to be expelled from this school.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Expel me, then! I don't care! It's a dream to never have to come back to this shit school!” Rin yelled.

“Are you sure, Rin?” Ms. Amakata asked. “If you get expelled, I'm positive it'll be even harder for you to get into a different school after the things you've done. I'm giving you the option for you to stay here because I know you can deal with your anger problems if you just try. I truly do see potential in you, Rin. If you don't go with the option of staying in this school with a mentor, then you'll just have to be off on your own.”

Rin became silent, bouncing his leg up and down repeatedly as he stared angrily at the women just across from him. A few seconds later, he huffed angrily and looked away, muttering out, “Whatever. I don't fucking care,” giving in to Ms. Amakata's words.

“Great!” Mrs. Amakata smiled. “You'll be assigned with a mentor in the next few days. I'll call you down to my office and you'll get to meet him, okay? In the meantime, try not to make any ruckus – if you start to feel any anger, just leave the classroom and stay in the hallway until you feel better to go back in.”

Rin sucked on his teeth and said nothing as he angrily stood up from the chair, leaving the room within seconds with steam practically fuming out of his ears.

.:.:.:.

Only two days later, Rin was called down to Ms. Amakata's office before the school day had even started. Rin wasn't happy at all to be assigned to a dumb anger management mentor. He wondered if he could just skip out on going to Ms. Amakata's office and dodge the lady every time he sees her in the hallway, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea and would most likely lead him to be expelled in the end. So, with the utmost anger, he bitterly made his way to Ms. Amakata's office that morning, not bothering to knock on the door before going inside.

Ms. Amakata was in mid-sentence when Rin came inside, stopping and looking at Rin with the biggest smile on her face. Rin's shark-like eyes darted from the smiling Ms. Amakata to the person standing beside her – a man that was taller than most with tousled golden, caramel brown hair, droopy and loving apple green eyes, and the softest and warmest smile upon his plump lips. That smile of his, however, grew even softer and warmer as he made eye contact with Rin. Rin immediately glared daggers at the man, knowing that he was probably the infamous mentor Ms. Amakata assigned him to.

“So glad you're here, Rin!” Ms. Amakata beamed. “Come over here and meet your new mentor!”

Slowly, Rin came further into the room, standing a good distance away and staring at the unknown man with a cautious look. The man didn't seem to take mind of Rin's expression and more noticed Rin's appearance – his narrow, red eyes, his nose ring and spikey lip ring, and his slightly disheveled magenta locks that fell over his face. The mentor smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, and reached his hand out for a handshake.

“It's so, so very nice to finally meet you, Rin,” he softly said, batting his long, black eyelashes. “My name is Makoto Tachibana. I can't wait to work with you. You seem to be a very nice kid from what Ms. Amakata has told me!”

Rin scoffed, rejecting the handshake by smacking Makoto's hand away and looking over at Ms. Amakata. “This guy is gonna end up in tears the first five minutes we're alone,” he stated matter-of-factly. “You really think this is gonna be a good idea?”

Before Ms. Amakata could say anything, Rin felt as Makoto took his hands and held it gently, entwining their fingers together lovingly. Rin looked at Makoto with the most bewildered expression, but that expression quickly turned into a confused one as Makoto comfortingly squeezed his hands.

“This is most definetely a good idea,” Makoto smiled. “We're going to do so well together! I just know it. Trust me, Rin, with my help, you'll be able to handle your emotions in no time. I have all my faith in you.”

Rin blushed immensely and snatched his hands away from Makoto. “D-Don't touch me!” He stammered out, stepping backwards clumsily. “You – you – _you weirdo!_ ”

Ms. Amakata crossed her arms. “Rin, you know that's no way to talk to –“

“Don't worry, Ms. Amakata, it's alright,” Makoto chuckled, smiling down at the seventeen year old that was fuming in anger and frustration. “Rin is very cute! This is nothing I haven't dealt with before.”

“If you have any problems with him, please don't hesitate to come to me,” Ms. Amakata sighed. “He's quite a handful, I'm just warning you.”

Makoto made direct eye contact with Rin. “Trust me,” he smiled. “I'll do more than perfect with him.”

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling for all students to start to make their way to their first class of the day. Ms. Amakata smiled at Makoto and Rin, saying, “Well, the both of you should make your way to class now! Makoto, don't forget to keep me updated on his progress, okay?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Rin said. “The fuck do you mean _'the both of you'?_ Are you telling me that he has to come with me to my classes?”

“Well, of course he does. You have outbursts in class almost everyday – Makoto has to be there to help you out when you do. Once we see progress of you being calm and handling your anger in class, then Makoto will gradually stop attending class with you,” Ms. Amakata informed. “You're also scheduled for anger management sessions with him after school everyday for at least an hour in the multipurpose room. You'll also be spending lots of time with him out of school, too, doing activities together to help you emotionally.”

“You've got to be kidding me!” Rin yelled. “This isn't what I fucking signed up for!”

“It actually is, Rin,” Ms. Amakata smiled. “Now, go – or else you'll be late for class.”

Rin stared at the principal with flames in his eyes and then looked at Makoto momentarily, giving him a look before turning around and leaving the office. Before Makoto could follow at the boy, Ms. Amakata gently held him back.

“Makoto,” she said. “I know you've dealt with a lot of students with anger problems in your past, but Rin is a little different. Not only does Rin need help with his anger issues, but he also needs a caring, responsible adult in his life to help him in his personal life. Rin's parents...aren't too involved in his life, so he doesn't know what it's like to have an adult to depend on or look up to. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?”

Makoto nodded. “I completely understand,” he said, smiling warmly. “I will do all that I can to help Rin through everything that he's going through. You can definitely count of me, Ms. Amakata.”

Ms. Amakata thanked Makoto and watched as the green-eyed man left her office to catch up to Rin. The hallways were crowded with students, but Makoto managed to find that head full of magenta locks. He caught up to Rin, smiling down at the boy which earned him a slightly glare.

“Just so you know, you're only my mentor so I don't get expelled,” Rin said. “I don't trust you at all. It would be better for you to just leave me alone until Ms. Amakata forgets about all of this.”

Makoto chuckled sweetly. “You might not trust me, but I most definitely trust you, Rin. I trust you so, so much,” is all he said for Rin to growl angrily and try to hide the red blush that dusted across his cheeks and nose.

The two arrived at Rin's first class – art. As Rin entered the classroom, he made his way to the back of the classroom and sat down at the table farthest away from the other students. Makoto sat next to him, smiling and all, but that smile slightly fell once he noticed that the other students were obviously avoiding sitting at the same table as Rin.

“Why isn't anyone sitting here?” Makoto asked, genuinely confused.

Rin looked at the man. “Are you fucking dumb? Do you really think anyone would want to sit next to the kid who gets angry when he can't paint a tree correctly?”

Makoto frowned and gazed at Rin with sad eyes. “That's not right. Students shouldn't avoid you like that. This makes you feel sad, right?”

“Sad? _Ha!_ Yeah, right,” Rin laughed quite falsely, averting his eyes. “I'm glad they stay away from me. Fuck all of them!”

Makoto's eyes remained on Rin, watching the boy harshly bite his lower lip and bounce his leg repeatedly. The brunette knew students avoiding Rin obviously bothered him, but acted as if it didn't so he didn't seem vulnerable to anyone around him. This made Makoto's heart ache, sighing quietly to himself.

The bell rang for class to start, and the art teacher made their way to the front of the classroom, introducing the new project they'll be starting on that day. “A self-portrait,” the teacher said. “With acrylic paint. You can make it abstract, you can make it monochrome, you can make it however you want. The utensils are on your table – please work until the end of class and we'll continue the project tomorrow.”

As students began to get to work, the classroom became full of idle conversations. Rin sat there, refusing to do anything. Makoto noticed and smiled, reaching for the small canvas, acrylic paints, and paint brush, setting the objects in front of Rin.

“Why don't you try, Rin?” Makoto softly asked. “I'm sure you're an amazing artist. I'll help you out, if you'd like.”

“I don't need your fucking help,” Rin muttered, grabbing a bottle of paint and angrily squirting some of it out on the paint palette. He then dipped the paint brush in it and began to paint, Makoto watching him with a small smile. Rin's brush strokes were rough, harsh, and strong, painting his face and beginning to get frustrated once it wasn't turning out how he wanted it to.

“This dumb fucking shit,” Rin said through gritted teeth, his painting becoming harsher and harsher by the second. “Why do I even fucking try? It always comes out like _shit!_ ”

Rin threw the paint brush across the table and bent his canvas in half, also throwing it across the table. A few students glanced at Rin from the corner of their eyes but quickly looked away because they didn't want him to look at them. Makoto didn't hesitate to grab a new canvas and a new paint brush, scooting closer to Rin and placing it in front of him.

“It's great that you're trying,” Makoto soothingly whispered. “I'm so, very proud of you, Rin. So, so, very proud. Let's try again, okay? This time I'll help you. There's nothing wrong with a little help.”

Makoto dipped the paint brush into the pain and then placed it into Rin's hand before gently holding Rin's hand in his to help guide the paint brush across the canvas. Although Rin was still tense with anger, he didn't protest or move away as Makoto helped him, the paintbrush gliding across the canvas in such a smooth manner. The way the paint brush felt against the canvas made Rin unconsciously relax, gradually becoming less and less tense. His breathing slowed down as he focused on the movements he and Makoto were making together.

“Painting is very soothing, you know that?” Makoto whispered. “You can always do activities like this when you're angry or upset.” The two dripped the paint brush in more paint, bringing it back onto the canvas to continue the movements that were somewhat hypnotic to Rin. “I'll paint with you all the time, if that's what makes you happy. What do you think? You like that idea, Rin? Let's always paint together.”

Rin slowly nodded, leaning ever so slightly into Makoto's touch, feeling the warmth of the man. “Yeah,” Rin finally answered, his eyes following the movements. “Let's...do that, I guess.”

“I can't wait to create beautiful paintings with you,” Makoto smiled.

A few more minutes passed of them painting and Makoto gently asked, “Is there a reason why you became so angry? I don't like seeing you so upset like that. I want to help you out as much as I can. You can tell me all of your troubles and it will be kept just between us. I can promise you that.”

Rin was silent for a few seconds before he let out a small huff. “I don't know why I get so angry,” he answered. “Everything just...gets on my nerves so fucking easily. It makes me want to break everything. I fucking know I have a problem...but I have no idea how to deal with it.”

Makoto hummed and stopped the movements of the paint brush. Rin's eyes darted from the canvas to Makoto's face, wondering why he stopped. However, when he saw the genuine concern and worry on Makoto's face, his mind went absolutely blank. All he could focus on was the green orbs that gazed at him.

“I'll help you through this,” Makoto said, his voice soft and filled to the brim with love and care. “Although you don't always understand the true root of your ire, there's always a way to figure things out and make it work. I care about you, Rin, and there's nothing in this world that will stop me from making you better.”

Rin stared at Makoto, his heart pounding against his chest, his face glowing hot, and his palms beginning to sweat – but not from anger – from something else that made his stomach grow full of butterflies and made him want nothing more than to just hold onto Makoto and have the older man whisper more sweet words into his ear.

Makoto took Rin's silence as an understanding of what he had said and turned to continue painting along with the younger boy. Rin's eyes slowly looked back at the canvas, but he couldn't help but glance at Makoto every so often, hoping that his heartbeat would settle soon.

.:.:.:.

Soon, class had ended.

Rin didn't realize time had passed that fast. He was too focused on Makoto – his voice, his soothing movements, his touch, all of this made him feel so at ease. Never in his life has someone treated him that way or made him feel that way, and truly, he didn't know whether to like it or hate it.

Students piled out of the classroom and Rin was the last to leave, Makoto cheerfully following him. As the two walked to his next class, Rin glanced at the hand that Makoto had held and he put it up against his chest, thanking God that his heartbeat had finally calmed down. He then glanced at Makoto, secretly admiring his facial features – especially his bright green eyes that always somehow held all of the love in the world. And, for a second, just for a second, Rin thought that just maybe, this anger management idea wasn't so bad.

Maybe.

Makoto caught Rin staring at him, both of their eyes locking momentarily. Rin's eyes darted away almost immediately, hoping that Makoto didn't notice him blatantly staring. Of course, Makoto did notice, but he said nothing as he looked forward again and smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! after the tragedy that happened at kyoto animation (the studio that made free!), i was too heartbroken to try to write anything. but i'm feeling much better now! just want to say thank you to kyoto animation for producing such a life changing anime that has effected so many lives around the world. without this anime, i wouldn't be who i am today, that's for sure!

Rin was heated.

Not only was he heated, but he was also extremely upset, trying to mask the tears that wanted to show. Rin stood in his last class of the day, right in front of his teacher, Makoto watching from behind.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Rin shouted. “You're making me sit out in the hallway instead of in the class for the rest of the year? Just because of yesterday? You make one hole in the wall and no one wants to be around you, huh?”

“I'm sorry, Rin,” the teacher said, avoiding eye contact. “The students don't feel comfortable being around you and it's just best if you just do your work out in the hallway.”

“This is so fucking unfair!” Rin yelled. “You can't just put me alone like that! I'm not some fucking sick person that needs to be quarantined!”

Makoto rested his hand on Rin's shoulder, squeezing him gently. “Rin, I promise you, it's going to be okay,” he reassured. “I'll be out there with you ever single day. You won't be alone.”

Rin didn't bother to pay any attention to Makoto, his eyes locked upon his teacher and his nose scrunched in anger. “Fuck this school,” he growled, his voice wavering in intensity. “I fucking hate this place! I should have chosen to be expelled so I wouldn't have to deal with this shit!”

And, with that, the teen turned on his heels and stormed out of the classroom. The teacher shakily gave Makoto the assignments the class was going to be working on that day and Makoto gave them a small smile before hurrying after Rin. The red head was sitting at a small table that was placed near the side of the hallway, his leg bouncing up and down and his finger tapping repeatedly on the table.

As Makoto sat beside him, Rin said, “Can you believe them? They act like I'm some wild animal that needs to be fucking locked up! These dumb fucking people, always treating me like absolute shit!” Rin then reached for the assignments and was about to tear them to shreds, but Makoto was quick to stop him before he could.

Makoto held onto Rin's hand. “I understand that this is very upsetting for you, but please take into consideration that your outbursts could be very dangerous to those around you,” he said gently. “One wrong move and you could hurt someone when you didn't intend to. I know it's not right to isolate you like this, but I'm sure once you manage your emotions, your teacher will be more than happy to let you back into the classroom.”

“It's not even just that!” Rin cried. “It's not even just that they don't want me in the stupid fucking classroom! It's also the way they look at me and talk to me, like they're afraid. If they're not looking at me like they're afraid, then they're avoiding to even look at me at all.” Tears from anger and sadness welled up in Rin's eyes and he slammed his fist against the table. “I don't want them to treat me like this anymore! I fucking hate this so much!”

Makoto wanted to cry just as much as Rin. It was so heartbreaking to see Rin break down like that. All he wanted to do was be around other people, but his emotional issues prevented that. Slowly, Makoto un-clenched Rin's first and he put Rin's hand gently against his chest. Rin, his eyes glossed over with tears and filled to the brim with anger, look at Makoto. Makoto gazed back at Rin, whispering, “Please, could you close your eyes for me?”

“What?” Rin asked, his voice shaking. “Why?”

“Please?” Makoto whispered, tilting his head and putting his own hand over Rin's. “Please?”

Rin, whom was still extremely upset, obliged a few seconds later and squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears cascading down his cheeks as he did so. Makoto closed his eyes, too, breathing in and out slowly. Rin's hand was pressed firmly against Makoto's chest, feeling every single rise and fall movement.

“Feel my heartbeat against your hand and the rise and fall of my chest,” Makoto gently breathed and he took hold of Rin's other hand, holding it and caressing his thumb against it. “Focus on my breathing, and my breathing only. Everything is okay. I promise you. I promise you.”

Rin's eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on Makoto's soft and relaxing breathing. It was soothing, Rin had to admit, and before he knew it, his own breathing began to match Makoto's. Makoto noticed this and smiled. Another moment of breathing and Rin's expression went soft as he became less and less by the second. Makoto slowly opened his eyes and couldn't help the even bigger smile that danced upon his lips.

“You can open your eyes now,” he whispered, and slowly, Rin's eyes fluttered open. “Tell me, Rin, do you feel any better?” Rin wiped the remaining tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, nodding slowly. Makoto moved Rin's hand from his own chest towards Rin's chest, smiling as he said, “I'm so, so glad. You did so well.”

“Why did you do that?” Rin asked, averting his eyes elsewhere from the slight embarrassment of the uproar he just had. “It was...weird.”

Makoto chuckled and averted his eyes elsewhere, too, but not from embarrassment. “You were very upset, Rin,” he said. “I wanted to calm you down. I, actually...used a more intimate method and I'm amazed that you were able to cooperate so well. My other past students were very unaccommodating when I had tried it on them.” Makoto continued to gently caress Rin's hand with his thumb. “I'm so proud of you. I knew we'd work well together.”

Rin's cheeks unknowingly went red and he stared at Makoto with awe. They did work well together – didn't they? To hear someone say something like that with such a caring and genuine tone made Rin feel slightly overwhelmed, but not in an entirely bad way. The same feeling of butterflies within his stomach came back with full force and Rin began to bounce his leg up and down repeatedly.

“Do you really mean that?” Rin asked.

“Oh, yes!” Makoto beamed. “I mean everything I say to you.”

Rin swore his heart started to beat 10x faster. “I think that today, after our first session, we should go do something fun together,” Makoto went on. “We can get to know each other more since we'll be together very often! How does that sound to you, Rin?”

“Yes,” Rin answered a little bit too quickly. “Yes...let's do something...together.”

Makoto was overjoyed. “I can't wait,” he said. “We're going to have such a great time!”

For the rest of the class time, the two of them focused on the assignments. Rin actually found himself being able to do it without getting frustrated or upset – with Makoto's help and his encouragement that made Rin overwhelmed with such heartwarming feelings, he was able to sit outside of the classroom without any problem.

In fact, he felt better sitting outside with Makoto than in the classroom.

.:.:.:.

Their first anger management after school session went surprisingly well. Makoto made a quick introduction about anger problems and the different symptoms of it – becoming easily irritated, showing no patience for others, going from rapidly calm to furious, or being sarcastic when things aren't even funny – many symptoms that Rin had already shown. Makoto also explained some of the most common reasons why people have such trouble controlling their anger – which they found Rin's may be caused by early trauma or events in his life that have shaped his personality, family issues, and hormonal changes. Rin had gotten somewhat of a better understanding of what he was going through, and oddly, he was relieved to finally understand.

Makoto had given Rin an anger decision sheet. “Uncontrolled feelings of anger can be accompanied by impulsive, aggressive, irrational, and otherwise unhelpful responses,” Makoto explained. “The anger decision sheet is an anger management training tool. It first helps to identity personal triggers for your anger. Once your triggers had been identified, you can be encouraged to pre-plan helpful 'letting go' or 'assertive' responses.”

Makoto had also given Rin an anger diary. “This is your own personal anger diary,” Makoto said as he slid the white notebook over to the teen. “You can write the causes and consequences of episodes of your anger. It's best to record your triggers, emotions, body sensations, thoughts, and behaviors. Write everything that you feel inside of you. You can keep your diary to yourself, but if you'd like me to read it then don't be afraid to just tell me, okay?”

Rin took both items and stared at them. He could barely keep up with his school studies, so he doubted he could keep up with all of this. However, with the thought of making Makoto praise him so sweetly again fueled him with motivation to at least try to go through all of this.

“How are you feeling about all of this?” Makoto asked, gently resting his hand on Rin's shoulder.

Rin pursed his lips. “Fine, I guess?” He said, a hint of annoyance and attitude in his voice but he remained mostly calm. “Not to sure if I'll be able to keep up with this, though.”

“There's no pressure,” Makoto smiled. “Write when you feel like you want to. You can make your own schedule, your own rules – there's no restrictions. I have faith that you'll do well, Rin. I trust you.”

Rin let out a huff of air, slightly annoyed but also slightly relieved. It actually felt quite nice to have something to write his angry thoughts out on – not to mention it also felt nice to have someone rooting for him to try his best to go through with it. The two left the multipurpose room after ending the anger management session and began to walk to the front doors of the school together.

“Are your parents okay with you spending more time with me today?” Makoto asked. “Do you have to be home at a certain time?”

Rin snorted in laughter. “My parents don't care,” he said. “They didn't even notice I was gone for three days once, so I doubt they'll even bat an eyelash at me not coming home from school.”

Makoto frowned so sadly and he stopped walking just as the two reached the front doors. Rin turned to look at him with a slightly confused look, but Makoto took no mind to it as he reached his arms out slowly towards Rin. “Is it okay...if I have a hug?” Makoto gently asked.

Rin's cheeks bloomed bright red, completely taken aback by the sudden intimate question. “No way!” Rin immediately rejected, stepping back slightly. “I'm not hugging you!”

“ _You_ don't have to hug _me_ ,” Makoto said calmly. “However, may _I_ hug _you?_ ”

Rin went silent, his face falling flat but his cheeks still red and blushing. Receive a hug from Makoto? Rin swallowed thickly. He wondered how that would feel. A hug. An actual hug. Come to think of it – has he ever receive an actual hug from someone before? Not really. Rin couldn't recall.The imagine of Makoto's arms wrapped strongly and tightly around his body like a big teddy bear actually enticed Rin, he couldn't lie. A small smile crawled upon Makoto's lips at the lack of Rin's protesting, taking his silence as a yes from the teen.

Slowly, but surely, Makoto wrapped his strong, warm arms around Rin, almost trapping the boy as his face gently squished against Makoto's firm, comfortable chest. Almost immediately did Rin get a whiff of Makoto's sweet scent – was that melted chocolate and caramel? The embrace made Rin's heart skip a beat, but also made his heart pound brutally against his chest, beginning to worry that Makoto could feel it against his body. Rin heard Makoto hum, feeling the vibration, and as the man slightly tightened the hold he had so Rin wouldn't move away.

“You're the perfect size to hug, you know that?” Makoto laughed sweetly, fluttering his eyes closed and basking in the sensation. Rin began to become embarrassed as a few staff members or lingering students passed by them and stared, but Makoto didn't seem to take any mind to it.

The two stayed like that for a few more seconds until Makoto parted slightly so they could meet eyes, Rin staring up at Makoto with somewhat innocent eyes. “I'm sorry your parents treat you this way,” Makoto said softly, a small frown dancing across his lips. “No child should be neglected like this. I just want you to know that you have me now. I'll be your new guardian, if you'd like. Almost like a big brother! You can come to me for absolutely anything. I'll be there to help you as much as I can. Is that okay with you?”

A new guardian...? A big brother...? Rin liked the idea of that, but it also oddly made him uncomfortable, too, although he didn't really know why. Rin didn't really know how to react, all that he knew was that he was absolutely flustered and extremely embarrassed, so he simply scoffed and turned away to leave the school, saying, “Whatever! Do what you want! Fuck if I care.”

Makoto knew that Rin liked the idea, so he followed Rin out of the school with a smile upon his lips. As the two approached the parking lot, Makoto asked, “What would you like to do today? I'm sure there are many things we could do! We could go to a museum, or to the aquarium, to the arcade, or even go to the park and have a small picnic!” Makoto chuckled to himself before he went on, “Or, maybe you'd be more comfortable doing something that involves just the two of us? Watching a movie, playing games at home, or cooking together? It's all up to you, Rin.”

Honestly, Rin had no idea what to choose. He was never presented with so many options to juts go do fun things with someone else. Most of the time he'd spend after school brooding in his room alone or going to go do graffiti in empty parking lots or abandoned buildings. However, the thought of doing something that involved just the two of them interested Rin more than anything. Just painting together in art class that day was already imprinted in Rin's mind, and he wanted to do something along the lines of that. He indeed liked being the center of Makoto's attention, although he'd never outwardly admit it and probably hasn't even realized it fully just yet, Rin didn't want anyone or anything getting in the way of it.

“Let's, maybe, uh...do something that's just the two of us,” Rin said, not daring to make eye contact with Makoto, trying to seem like he wasn't fazed by the situation at all.

Makoto, on the other hand, tried his best to make full-on eye contact with the younger boy, moving his head slightly so the two could meet eyes. “Perfect,” he smiled. “Do you have anything in mind?”

_Cooking together_ – is the first thing that popped into Rin's mind. Rin hasn't had a good home-cooked meal in awhile, he'd just eat store bought frozen pizza or would just skip meals entirely due to the fact that there just wasn't anything to eat in his house, and he could already tell that Makoto was probably an amazing cook, so why not? Not to mention that Makoto would no doubt keep his attention directed towards him, making sure he's doing everything correctly and making him feel special. Just thinking about it made Rin get butterflies in his stomach.

Rin looked away again. “Cooking together...maybe?”

“Oh, I'd love to!” Makoto beamed. “We'll go to my place and get started! This is going to be so much fun!”

Rin said nothing more as he followed his mentor to his car, his heart pounding against his chest and his palms beginning to sweat. Rin couldn't lie – he was excited to do this. Very excited.

.:.:.:.

Makoto's apartment was located in the downtown area, up on the sixth floor of a expensive building that made Rin somewhat feel out of place. As the two stepped inside, Rin saw that Makoto's apartment was vast, very, very cozy, and absolutely warm. It was decorated very cutely with fluffy pillows, adorable trinkets, succulents and plants, and warm blankets. Rin kicked off his boots and stepped further inside, noticing the pink flowers that were out on the window seal and on the glass coffee table. Rin also noticed the hinted scent of baked goods wafting through the air. Rin bit his inner cheek and blushed slightly – he could tell that Makoto was definitely well-off, just stepping into his apartment was like stepping into an entirely different world.

“Welcome to my home!” Makoto said. He took off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack, asking, “Do you have something in mind that you'd like to make? We could make absolutely anything.”

“I don't know,” Rin dismissed. “We can make whatever.”

“Hmm, okay,” Makoto hummed, walking over to the younger boy and slowly taking off his jacket for him. Rin tensed slightly from the sudden physical contact but slowly eased when Makoto whispered, “Make yourself comfortable, Rin. My home is now yours.” Rin felt Makoto's slender hands slide his jacket down his shoulders and arms until it was off of him completely, and the boy could feel the absolute goosebumps spread across his skin. He liked that feeling. He liked it a lot. Makoto hung Rin's jacket on the coat rack and then proceeded to walk further inside. “Let's make pasta! Everyone likes pasta, right?”

Makoto motioned for Rin to follow him to the kitchen and the two walked around the corner. The kitchen was just as big as the living room and Rin wouldn't be surprised if someone mistaken it as the kitchen of a professional cook. Rin watched as Makoto set out the ingredients onto the marble counter and took out the kitchen utensils that they needed. He then reached for two aprons that hung nearby, holding both of them out and smiling at Rin. The first apron was pink and decorated with small strawberries, and the other was also pink but was decorated with cupcakes.

“Which one do you want to wear?” Makoto asked innocently.

Rin's face fell flat. “Neither.”

“Please, Rin,” Makoto pouted. “I don't want you to accidentally get your clothes dirty. I want you to wear one. Please?”

“Fine!” Rin snapped, snatching the one with strawberries on it. “I'll wear this one! Happy?”

“Very!” Makoto smiled.

The older man was able to swiftly put on his apron, tying it perfectly behind his back in a cute knot. Rin, on the other hand, was having trouble tying his and was getting absolutely frustrated. Makoto saw this and didn't hesitate to rush to his side, and without a word, gently helped him.

“I could've done it myself,” Rin muttered, his cheeks feeling warm as he felt Makoto hands tie the knot and tighten it. All Makoto did was hum as a reply, tightening the knot a little bit tighter and making Rin's cheeks go absolutely pink.

The two began to cook. As the pasta was boiling on the stove, Makoto set out the vegetables onto the cutting board and took out a moderately sized knife and handed it to Rin, smiling as he said, “Why don't you cut the vegetables? You need to be careful, though. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt.”

Rin took the knife from Makoto. “Cut it?”

“Yup! Cut it. Would you like my help?”

“No, I don't need your help,” Rin quickly said, instantly regretting his words afterwards but it just came out uncontrollably, like a reflex, so he just continued lying just so Makoto wouldn't notice. “I don't know how many times I have to tell you that! I can do it my fucking self!”

Rin turned to the cutting board and stared at the freshly washed carrot. He hesitantly rose the knife up and chopped it in half unevenly, smiling proudly at what he did. “See!” Rin grinned, his eyes still on the cutting board. “I told you I didn't need your –“

Rin's mind went absolutely blank as he felt warm, slender hands from behind hold onto his, and as a chest slightly pressed against his back. Rin then felt a head rest down on his shoulder and he heard as someone gently sighed. Rin blushed immensely, knowing that it was Makoto and fuck, Makoto smelled so heavenly – Rin couldn't get enough of his scent. Makoto guided Rin's hand that held the knife to the end of the right half of the vegetable, positioning his hand correctly, and then guided his other hand to the top half of the vegetable.

“Curl your fingers so you don't accidentally hurt yourself,” Makoto gently instructed, his dreamy voice so close to Rin's ear that it made Rin have goosebumps all over yet again. Rin obeyed and curled his fingers and Makoto continued, “We're going to do this slowly, okay? No need to rush. We want it to turn out well, don't we?”

The blush on Rin's cheeks went even darker from Makoto's soothing voice. The two began to cut carefully and slowly, all of the pieces coming out evenly. As they were cutting, Makoto whispered, “Sometimes people do so much better with help, you know that? You did so well today at school with my help. You were so beautiful to me. We can't do everything by ourselves and that's perfectly okay. I'm here for you, Rin, whenever you want and for whatever you want. There's no need to lie to me anymore.” The two were finished with cutting one half and they moved onto the other half. Makoto went on to ask, “You like me helping you, don't you?”

Rin leaned back onto Makoto, his back now completely pressed against Makoto's chest. Why was it so warm in the room? Did someone turn the heat on? The teen rested his his head against Makoto's and sighed, muttering a small, “I guess...”

“Then why do you act like you don't?” Makoto hummed.

“I just,” Rin paused, thinking, becoming slightly flustered, “I just – I just...want to show you that I can do things by myself. I don't...want you to look at me like I can't do things by myself. You're so...fucking nice to me, and it makes me feel so fucking weird...I don't know.”

They had finished cutting. Makoto gently turned Rin around so that they were facing each other. Rin wanted to look at Makoto, but he couldn't keep his eyes from wavering from those green orbs. It was too nerve-racking to look directly at the older man. He knew if he did then his heart would probably beat so hard that it would break entirely out of his chest.

Makoto put both of his hands on either side of the counter, trapping Rin in between and making his entire body go absolutely hot within seconds. Makoto moved a bit closer, trying to make eye contact as usual, tilting his head so that they could.

“You shouldn't feel that way,” Makoto said, slightly saddened. “I would never look down on you like that. You're very capable of doing things yourself, I understand that, but there are times when taking help from other is the best thing to do. Will you please take help from me from now on without feeling this way? Knowing that I'm just trying to do what's best for you?”

Rin was unknowingly holding his breath from nervousness and he managed to nod slowly. Makoto gently chuckled. “That's my good boy!” Makoto smiled.

Yet again, Rin got those wonderful butterflies in his stomach. Makoto ruffled Rin's hair and took the cut vegetables elsewhere, beginning to prepare the other parts of the meal. Rin didn't move, his eyes glued to the floor. Good boy...? He's Makoto's.... _good boy?_ Rin felt heat pool near his stomach. He liked being called that, no doubt.

.:.:.:.

The pasta had been served. Rin and Makoto were sitting across from each other at the dining table, and Rin didn't hesitate to dig into his good, his mouth exploding with flavor with each bite and making him feel somewhat emotional at finally having something good to eat. But, he was also too busy just enjoying the food to even think about shedding a tear. Makoto ate too, but at a good pace unlike Rin, smiling to himself when he saw how much Rin was enjoying the food.

“Did you have fun cooking with me?” Makoto asked.

Rin stopped eating, swallowing to speak, “Yeah, I mean, I guess I did? First time I've ever done something like that.”

“I'm happy to be the first person to experience it with you! You did very well.” Makoto said. The brunette then watched as Rin continued to dig into his food, a question suddenly popping into his head that he had the urge to ask. “When's your birthday, Rin?”

Rin went silent from the sudden question, slurping the pasta noodle into his mouth to say, “My birthday? Why do you need to know that?”

Makoto smiled shyly. “It would be nice to make you a cake,” he chuckled. “Or even buy you gifts that you've always wanted. Throw you a special party, maybe?”

Rin scoffed and stuffed his mouth full of pasta. “My birthday is February 1st,” he nonchalantly answered.

“Oh, your birthday is just next month!” Makoto grinned, perking up. “We should definitely do something! I'll throw you a party and everything!”

“I don't need you to do shit for my birthday,” Rin said. “It's just a day that brings me another year closer to death. Why the hell should we celebrate something like that?”

Makoto smiled and looked down. “We should celebrate a day like that not because it mean you're getting older, but because it's the day you were brought into this world, Rin. A very special day. A day that I'm glad happened.”

Rin almost choked on his food. His face went red, the blush traveling down to his neck. A day that Makoto's glad happened? “W-Whatever!” Rin quickly dismissed. “S-Stop saying weird shit, would ya? You're so fucking weird, I swear! We'll celebrate my dumb birthday together then, okay? If that'll get you to just stop talking!” Rin quickly wanted to turn the conversation towards Makoto, so he quickly asked, “When's your birthday, then? How old are you even? You look like you're my age!”

“My birthday is November 17th,” Makoto answered, blushing shyly as he said his next sentence, “I'm quite older than you, though. I'm actually twenty-seven, believe it or not.”

Rin averted his eyes elsewhere, somewhat disheartened after hearing that Makoto wasn't closer to his age. “You're fucking old,” Rin laughed falsely, trying to distract himself form the heavy feeling that suddenly weighed down on his chest as he thought about their almost ten year age difference. “I bet you don't even have friends your age – or not even just that, I bet you don't have have a girlfriend! Ha!”

Makoto was silent for a few seconds and he rested his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands. “I do have friends my age, not a lot, though, just a few,” Makoto gently said, his green orbs wandering elsewhere. “Although, I don't have a girlfriend. Do I even like women, I wonder?”

Rin looked directly at Makoto's face after hearing him say something so vague. Does he even like women? What was that suppose to mean? Rin got no further explanation as Makoto began to casually eat again. Rin slowly picked up his fork, looking down at his half-finished plate of pasta. His eyes flicked back up to look at Makoto. Suddenly, he couldn't focus on eating anymore.

.:.:.:.

Rin didn't want to go home.

The teen sat next to Makoto on the couch that was piled high with pillows upon pillows, a huge, soft, blanket draped around both of their shoulders, encasing them in absolute warmth. Rin was leaning against Makoto, and Makoto's fingers were gently and soothingly running through Rin's magenta locks as the two watched a move in the now dimness of the living room.

How did Rin get into that situation, you ask? Honestly, even Rin didn't even really know. The first second they're cleaning up from the pasta they just had, and the next second Makoto is suggesting they watch a Studio Ghibli movie with him and practically luring Rin into the comfort of his living room. And now, Rin didn't want to leave that sanctuary, as he was the most relaxed he's ever been in his entire life.

Rin felt Makoto's soft breathing, the warmth of his body, and he comfort of his hold. The younger boy leave onto Makoto even more, his eyelids suddenly feeling heavy. Makoto glanced down at Rin and smiled to himself once he saw Rin drifting off to sleep. The older man wrapped both of his arms around Rin in a comforting hold and he happily looked back at the screen, letting Rin fall asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be sleeping like rin right now lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out from behind a wall* y'all,,,,don't kill me for not updating in like 8 months,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nine o'clock at night.

Makoto typed away at his laptop. The twenty-seven year old was in the comfort of his room, sitting at his organized desk, going over what him and Rin were going to do on Monday's anger management session.

Rin was still in Makoto's living room, fast asleep on the couch, surrounded by even more pillows and blankets that Makoto had brought to him. Makoto stopped typing and rested his head in his hands, sighing gently and looking outside his window.

So far, Makoto knows for a fact that Rin is a good kid. There's absolutely no sign that makes Makoto think that Rin is a bad person. Rin is hurting a lot inside, Makoto knows that, and he wants to gradually take away the pain day by day all while helping Rin control his anger.

Some things that Makoto has noticed already is that Rin does not like taking help from others. Although the two talked about the problem earlier, there's no saying that Rin will be able to take help from others just instantly. Another special thing Makoto noticed is that physical affection makes Rin calmer – even if it's just a small touch at the hand or soothing caress on the cheek, Rin will immediately relax and melt in his arms. Along with that, soothing words calms him down almost instantly, too.

Makoto sighed again and looked at his laptop screen, beginning to type again.

.:.:.:.

Rin's eyes snapped open and he jolted upwards. When Rin realized he was _still_ at Makoto's apartment, he silently cursed to himself. Rin felt pissed that he fell asleep. He didn't know why, but he just felt that way, his blood starting to boil. Rin checked the time on his phone before standing up and looking around the place, seeing that Makoto was nowhere in sight. Rin figured he must be in his room so he quickly headed down the hallway.

Rin saw that the only room light that was on was the room at the very end of the hallway, so he walked over to the door, not bothering to knock and entered inside in a haste. Makoto, whom was sitting at his desk, calmly turned around and smiled when he saw Rin. The younger boy made his way over to Makoto, saying, “You let me fall asleep. Why did you let me fall asleep?”

Makoto was slightly confused by the question and he stood up, standing in front of Rin. “You were so relaxed. Why would I want to wake you?” Makoto asked, tilting his head.

“Because – because, fuck, I don't know!” Rin shouted, getting even more pissed. “You just shouldn't have let me fall asleep!”

Makoto noticed Rin's anger and he didn't anything more, reaching out for Rin's hand – but Rin moved his hand back before Makoto could touch it, hissing, “Take me home now. I want to fucking go home!”

“I'll take you home, Rin. Anything for you,” Makoto said, reaching back for Rin's hand, this time successfully holding it in his. He guided Rin towards his bed and sat down with him, stroking his hand gently with his thumb, “But, please, won't you tell me how you feel right now? I'd like to know.”

“How I feel?” Rin said, “I feel – I don't know, I feel angry and upset!”

Makoto hummed. “Tell me why you feel this way.”

“Because I fell asleep and I shouldn't have,” Rin said. “I didn't want to fall asleep but – but you made me! You fucking made me and you shouldn't have!”

“How did I make you fall asleep?”

“You held me,” he said, looking away, “and made me feel so – I don't fucking know! I couldn't help but fall asleep if you were doing that to me!”

Makoto didn't ask anything further and he gently sighed and smiled, moving a bit closer to the younger boy and wrapping his arms around him – just like he did earlier. “Like this?” Makoto softly said, not hesitating to slightly rub his hands up and down Rin's back, “Do you hate me holding you like this? Or does it make you feel better? Tell me how it makes you feel, Rin.”

“It makes me feel,” Rin said, his voice suddenly getting quieter, “it makes me feel...”

Rin stopped talking, laying his head slowly on Makoto's chest, his hand resting upon Makoto's neck. Makoto's body warmth and the feeling of his slender hands on his back made Rin's mind go blank. “It makes me feel nice,” Rin admitted, sighing and leaning against Makoto even more, “So nice.”

“Really, now?” Makoto said, “Tell me more.”

“You make me feel so calm when you touch and hold me,” Rin spewed out, “No one ever makes me feel this way. I don't know how or why, but you just do. Can you please make me feel this way more? Please?”

“I'd love to,” Makoto smiled, his hands going from Rin's back to his hair, running his fingers through his magenta locks, causing Rin's eyes to flutter close. Rin's eyebrows slightly furrowed as he leaned into the soothing feeling of Makoto's hands, his hands slightly gripping onto Makoto's shirt.

“Doesn't this feel good?” Makoto whispered, “You've been such a good boy today – you were able to become so calm after being so upset. I'm so proud of you, Rin. So, so proud. And we had so much fun today with cooking and all, you even talked your problems out with me like the good boy that you are. You're the best, Rin. Who's my good boy? Hm, who?”

Rin bit his lower lip at Makoto's words of praise and he practically purred, rubbing his face against Makoto's hands. “I'm your good boy,” he said. “I am. I am.”

“That's right,” Makoto smiled. “You're my good boy.”

All the sweet words made Rin's lower area start to feel hot and bothered. Rin didn't know why he felt this way but he didn't question it, and he wormed even closer to Makoto, even though they're already as entangled in one another as possible. Rin grabbed onto Makoto's head, entangling his fingers in his caramel brown locks – getting so close to Makoto as he whispered, “Say more, please. Say more nice things to me.”

Makoto was slightly confused by Rin's odd response, but he didn't take much mind to it, figuring that it was because Rin's happy. So, with that in mind, he went on, “What do you want me to say, darling? That you're an amazing person? And that you're so very precious to me? Because you are. You definitely are.”

An unfamiliar sensation bloomed in Rin's chest and he feels more heat pool around in his lower abdomen, and before he even knew it, he forcibly tilting Makoto's chin upward and laying a hot, wet, and almost sloppy kiss upon Makoto's lips. Rin moans a bit quietly, deepening the harsh and fiery kiss and pressing his body against Makoto's. Makoto's eyes widened and his cheeks fumed bright red. Makoto quickly pulled Rin away and moved back, covering his lips and staring at Rin, completely speechless.

“Why did you move away?” Rin almost whined. “Come back over here.”

“B-Because, well, you – you,” Makoto paused, noticing that Rin wasn't as fazed as he was by the sudden kiss attack, the younger boy looking at Makoto so innocently. Did Rin even know what he did? “Ah, n-never mind, aha!” Makoto quickly laughed off. “Just never mind!”

Makoto stood up abruptly and crossed the room, saying, “H-How about we just do something else? Do you want to paint or maybe play a game? We could if you want to! Or maybe we could just go to sleep? Are you still tired?”

“I'm not tired,” Rin said, a slight frown on his face. “I don't want to paint or play any games.”

“Then, what would you like to do?” Makoto nervously laughed.

Rin was silent for a few seconds before he grumpily sighed and looked elsewhere, muttering, “Whatever. I don't want to go home anymore, so I'll sleep here, I guess.”

“You can sleep on my bed! I'll just sleep on the couch,” Makoto said. “I'll bring you some clothes to sleep in, and I'll take you back home tomorrow morning after making you breakfast. How does that sound?”

“Whatever,” Rin said, flopping back onto Makoto's bed.

Makoto said nothing more as he hurried to his dresser, taking out a soft, oversize t-shirt and a pair of shorts, giving them to Rin and rushing out of the room before Rin could say anything else to him.

Makoto's face steamed and glowed bright red as he made his way into his dim living room and sat down. Did Rin...really just kiss him? That was a kiss, right? Makoto shook his head. No, no – it must have been from a friendly place! A friendly kiss. _Right?_ Makoto's face went even redder, if possible. No, that wasn't just a friendly kiss. Makoto could feel the heat of the kiss, Rin's body pressing against his, and how Rin held onto him so tightly and just –

Makoto's blush traveled to his neck. He had no idea what to do or even make out of this situation. And, what's even weirder is that Rin didn't seem to be fazed by any of it at all! Not only was there a ten year age gap, but Rin was still only seventeen. Did he not realize that what he did was absolutely unheard of? Makoto decided to sit on the couch and wait for Rin to fall asleep again before he decided to try to doze off to sleep himself, hoping that when he awoke, the events that had just taken place would feel like it was just a dream.

.:.:.:.

Early that morning, Makoto made Rin a delicious stack of pancakes with some sweet tea, and then took the younger boy home. Makoto had give Rin his phone number, telling Rin that he's free to text or call him whenever he wants, especially if he's feeling angry or down just so Makoto could talk him through it.

Although the morning was calming, Makoto couldn't help but think about how Rin had acted last night and became even more bothered by it. It wasn't just a dream, was it? He wondered why Rin kissed him, even though he didn't think he was trying to provoke that type of reaction. Makoto sighed slightly. Rin was a teenager after all, maybe it was just – hormones? All he knows is that he should be careful from now on. He just _really_ didn't want Rin to react that way again.

.:.:.:.

An hour after Makoto had dropped Rin off at home and he already missed the green-eyed wonder. It was Saturday, and the thought of him not being able to see Makoto again until Monday made his chest feel heavy. He could text or call Makoto, asking the older man to meet up but he refrained from doing so since he just spent the night with him and he'd definitely seem like some clingy fuck to the older man.

Rin tried to occupy himself, but in the end, he couldn't help but yearn for Makoto.

.:.:.:.

That night, Rin left his house.

Being cooped up with his parents and his own thoughts was setting him off big time. He had written in his anger diary three times that day. His handwriting wasn't even comprehensible due to the fact that he was so angry and it came out more like scribbles. Rin did have to admit that it made him feel a _little_ bit better, getting his thoughts down on paper instead of bashing a hole into the wall, but it didn't erase all of his anger.

Rin made his way out of his neighborhood, his earphones in blasting music, and a backpack full of spray paint cans. He wanted to do some graffiti to take his mind off of things so, he went to the nearest shopping plaza, stepping into a slightly secluded area to begin. Rin took out a can and shook it vigorously, aiming it at the brick wall and starting to spray paint a shark onto the already disheveled wall.

Rin was almost done when a staff member at a nearby store spotted him and tried to catch him, but Rin was too fast and made a quick dash around another building, disappearing from their sight. The teen cursed to himself and stuffed the spray paint cans back into his backpack, deciding to just go back home and knock out for the rest of the day since even trying to do graffiti had become a hassle.

Rin began to walk out of the shopping plaza, making sure to stay away from the store that the staff member that saw him works at, passing by a few coffee shops and casually glancing inside. Rin stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw a familiar face in one of those coffee shops, his eyes going slightly wide.

Makoto sat at a faraway booth inside, a gentle smile on his face. Makoto wasn't the only person Rin was focused on. Across from Makoto, sat a man who looked to be around Makoto's age, with short tousled dark hair and droopy turquoise eyes. Rin narrowed his eyes, walking towards the window more. Who was that? Rin leaned in, watching them.

.:.:.:.

Sousuke, Makoto's longtime friend, his profession also anger management, sat across from the green-eyed man since he had called him to hang out. Sousuke took a sip of his coffee and crossed his arms. “How was your first day mentoring that one kid you were telling me about?” He asked.

Makoto laughed awkwardly. “It was,” he paused, “eventful!”

“So, it was bad?” Sousuke said.

“No, no, no,” Makoto quickly said. “It was just eventful. Rin is a very good kid. I like being around him and mentoring him. Although, it seems like he does need a lot of guidance in his life. I can't wait to spend more time with him, but, he did do something a little odd to me yesterday night –“

Sousuke leaned back into his chair. “What did he do?”

“He just, um, he just,” Makoto blushed, averting his eyes, knowing that if he lied to Sousuke, that he'd definitely know, “he just kind of – kissed me?”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. “Kissed you? What do you mean?”

“I-I don't really know,” Makoto sighed. “I was just trying to soothe him by saying nice things since he was very upset, and I guess that made him, I don't know, react that way? He kissed me right on the lips, and what's weird is that he didn't seem fazed by any of it at all.”

“That's odd,” Sousuke said. “Maybe he developed a crush on you and tried to show you.”

Makoto blushed even more. “No way,” he said. “Although he did kiss me, he still does act out to me a lot. And, plus, we're years apart! That's quite socially unacceptable, isn't it? Also, he's only seventeen. Still so young. That's...illegal, right?"

“You never know,” Sousuke said, shrugging and drinking his coffee, “Teenagers nowadays are super weird. You never know what to expect from them."

Makoto remained silent and drank his coffee. Could Rin really have a crush on him? That's impossible, right? It had to be hormones that made Rin kiss him. An impulse. Just a stupid thing. But, as Sousuke said, teenagers are weird. Makoto took another sip. His blush wouldn't disappear.

.:.:.:.

Rin felt jealous.

Who was that person sitting with Makoto? A friend? A relative? Or, maybe, _a boyfriend?_ Rin gritted his teeth. Whoever it was, Rin didn't like him. The seventeen year old thought about going in there and yanking Makoto away from that man, and he wanted to _so badly_ , but a voice in the back of his head told him not to.

So, instead, he took out a spray paint can, shaking it vigorously and spray painted a big red 'X' on the window. Immediately, a barista saw and pointed him out to the others, but Rin already sprinted away and down the sidewalk.

Makoto and Sousuke saw the big red 'X' on the window.

“Oh, wow,” Makoto said. “I wonder who could've done that.”

“Probably just some delinquent,” Sousuke said.

.:.:.:.

Monday morning.

Rin has never been this excited to go to school. All he wanted to do was see Makoto. Fuck the school books and tests – he was going mainly for that green-eyed man. Ever since Rin saw Makoto with that unknown man, he's been boiling with jealousy and rage. Rin had no idea why seeing Makoto with another man, who definitely could be his boyfriend, made him so upset. All he knew is that he wanted Makoto to know that he's his. Makoto's attention should be on him and him only.

Rin threw on his leather jacket, shoved his boots on, and put his backpack on, heading out the door and hurrying to school. Ten minutes later, Rin arrived. He pushed open the front doors and walked inside, scanning the area to see if he could find that tall, brown-haired man. Rin didn't see him so he decided to check the art room. Maybe he's waiting there? Rin peered into the art classroom and scowled when he just saw the art teacher and a few students.

Rin turned around, becoming irritated. Where the fuck is he? The teen slammed his hand against a few nearby lockers, startling a few students, and then stomped down the hallway.

Just as Rin turned the corner of the hallway, he saw Makoto walking down towards Ms. Amakata's office. Rin's heart skipped a beat and his face went red. There he is. _There he is!_ Rin grinned and ran towards the older man, giving him a surprise hug from behind. Makoto was obviously caught off-guard, letting out a little squeak and quickly turning around to see who it was.

“Rin, it's you,” Makoto said, feeling as Rin hugged him tighter. “You surprised me!”

Rin nuzzled his face into the crook of Makoto's neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Rin,” Makoto smiled, hesitantly hugging him back. “I need to speak to Ms. Amakata for a second. Do you think you can wait for me in the art classroom? I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?”

Rin shook his head, squeezing Makoto's body slightly and pressing his hands on Makoto's back. “No,” he said. “I don't want to. I want to stay with you. Can't I come with you?”

Makoto was hesitant to reject Rin, but he did so anyway. “I'm sorry, Rin, but you can't,” Makoto softly said. “I just need to talk to Ms. Amakata about how our first day went, is all. It'll be really quick, trust me. You won't have to wait for long.“

Rin's face fell grim. “Fine, whatever,” he snapped, letting go of Makoto, “Just whatever!” Rin stomped off down the hallway, pushing past other students rudely. Makoto watched him with a small frown on his face until the teenager disappeared from his sight.

.:.:.:.

Makoto managed to get through most of Rin's classes without getting into any weird situations like the night before. Although Rin was a bit upset after their quick interaction that morning, Rin was the one who has been initiating the affectionate touches and the sweet words. In art class, Rin was more interested in touching Makoto's hands and putting it against his face than finishing his self-portrait and in his history class, Rin couldn't care less about learning about the past – he was more fixated on hugging Makoto and urging the man to whisper nice things to him.

The only good outcome of this was that Rin wasn't having any aggressive fits. He did get upset for a few minutes when Makoto gently put him in his place, but it was nothing more than that. Makoto was distracting Rin so much that his anger wasn't even his main focus. It's good for when he's in school, but, Makoto knows that he can't always be around Rin. The green-eyed man wondered how Rin would react when he tries to teach him other coping mechanisms for his anger.

Fifth period, gym class. Makoto remembers Rin telling him that he absolutely hates gym and that it sets off his anger, mainly because the other students get him heated. The first day they spent together, Rin refused to participate in any of the activities and Makoto had to calm him down from yelling at the gym teacher for trying to get him to participate.

“What's the point of even going?” Rin said as the two stood in front of the boys locker room door. “I'm not gonna do shit so why the fuck do I have even have to be there?”

“You need to get your exercise, Rin,” Makoto said. “It's an important component to leading a healthy lifestyle. And, who knows? It could held reduce your anger by exercising. I think you should try to participate today.” Makoto placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, saying, “Even if you think it's stupid, please try to do it for me.”

Rin sighed angrily. “Fine,” he muttered, blushing and taking Makoto's hand and holding it. “I'll do it for you. Only for you! Not because of the other shit.”

Makoto smiled warmly. “Thank you,” he said, watching Rin give him one last look before heading into the boys locker room to change into his gym clothes.

.:.:.:.

Makoto sat at the sidelines and watched all the students do their daily exercises. Makoto noted that Rin seems to be very athletic, more than the other students. The seventeen year old was able to keep up with everything unlike the others and wouldn't even be out of breath after. Makoto also noticed that Rin was the fastest out of all the students. When the class was running laps around the gym, the seventeen year old was casually ahead of the rest and didn't even break stride once.

Makoto was happy to see Rin participating. Gym class did seem to take Rin's mind off of everything, which made Makoto even happier. Every now and then, Rin's eyes would dart to Makoto, and their eyes would meet momentarily. Makoto would smile at Rin, but all he got in return was a look away. It didn't bother Makoto, though. It made him feel somewhat nice for Rin to notice his presence.

In the middle of class, the teacher let the students play basketball for the rest of the period as they left the room to go direct a smaller freshman gym class outside. Students didn't want to pass the ball to Rin or go near him, but that didn't faze him since he'd just steal the ball from them and make a perfect shot.

All was well, until it was mid-game – someone hurdled the basketball to Rin, and the ball brutally hit him in the side. Rin winced in pain and a jolt of irritability coursed through his veins as the ball hit the floor, the room going absolutely silent. Makoto immediately perked up. Rin picked up the ball, glaring at the pink-haired person who threw it at him.

“Sorry, Rin,” Kisumi said, smiling. “Didn't mean to throw it at you like that.”

“Shut your fucking mouth, dumb ass. I know you did that on fucking purpose,” Rin growled, his blood already boiling. “Don't act like you fucking didn't.”

“ _Jeez_ – I already told you I was sorry,” Kisumi said. “What more do you want?”

Makoto didn't hesitate to get up from his seat, traveling over to Rin with ease as students began to crowd around the two teens to see the situation unravel. Makoto rested his hands on Rin's shoulders and slightly pulled him back from Kisumi, saying, “It's okay, Rin. Let's lett it go, okay? He apologized and that's all you need from him. Let's go sit on the sidelines together and cool down. Does that sound good?”

Rin dug his nails into the basketball and forced himself to rip his glare away from Kisumi. “Whatever,” he muttered, leaning back into Makoto's arms and easing into his touch. Just as the two were about to walk away together, Rin heard Kisumi scoff and he stopped in his tracks.

“So, is this your babysitter or something?” The pink-haired boy laughed, “He's always watching over you like you're a fucking kid. How lame. Who knew a high schooler would need someone to watch over him like this? He has to be seriously deranged.”

A few of the students laughed or let out a chuckle. Rin dug his nails into the basketball again and turned around, marching back over to Kisumi and getting right in his face.

“Say that again, you fucking bitch,” Rin hissed and Kisumi smirked.

Makoto pulled Rin back again, pressing his chest against Rin's back and holding him. “Listen to me, Rin,” he said. “It's okay. It's better to be the bigger person, let things go instead of unnecessarily fighting back. You'll feel so much better after. Trust me. Let's just let it go, okay?”

Makoto could feel Rin's heartbeat as he held him, his heart rate going the speed of a rabbit. Rin breathed in and out harshly and he bit at his lower lip, turning around to say, “But, Makoto – “

“Or, is he your boyfriend?” Kisumi interrupted. “Seems like it, right? Rin Matsuoka is gay and is fucking his babysitter. Gross. I think I'm going to hurl. Just another thing to add to his list of flaws, right next to his anger proble–”

Kisumi didn't get to finish his sentence. Rin chucked the basketball square in his face, knocking him to the gym floor violently. Rin managed to get out of Makoto's hold and dive to the floor, getting on top of Kisumi and delivering a vicious punch right at his nose, right where the basketball had hit. Some students quickly fled the scene to alert their teacher that was outside, while others stayed to hype up the fight. Makoto quickly grabbed Rin, trying his best to pull the him away, succeeding only after Rin had punched Kisumi a second time, this time right in the eye, and after Kisumi punched Rin in the cheek.

Makoto held Rin was the tightest hold he could muster up. Rin had tears of anger in his eyes as he yelled, “I'm gonna fucking kill you! You're fucking dead! _Dead!_ ”

Kisumi was curled up in pain on the floor, holding his nose that was gushing and oozing blood. “He broke my nose! He broke my fucking nose!” He cried, tears cascading out of his bruised eye and down his cheeks.

Rin clawed at Makoto's arms and pounded his fists against him. “Let me go!” He yelled. “Let me fucking go!”

Makoto didn't let him go. Instead, he forcibly held his arms up with one hand so the teen couldn't fight him and said in such a caring voice, “Just look at me and only me. Please, don't do this to yourself. You know this isn't good for you. I know you're hurting right now but I need you to calm down for me, please. Take some deep breaths with me, okay? Deep breaths, Rin. Deep breaths. It's going to be okay. Just take deep breaths. I'm right here with you.”

Rin, whom was trembling in anger, tears cascading down his face, watched as Makoto began to take deep breaths. He watched and watched and watched until he unknowingly began to follow, taking deep breaths along with the older man. Other students helped Kisumi up as slowly Rin faltered, his arms going weak and he wrapped his arms Makoto's neck, crying in his chest.

“Fuck,” Rin whimpered. “I'm sorry. Just – _fuck!_ I'm sorry!””

Makoto wanted to hold Rin in his arms forever and just protect the boy from all that has hurt him, but Rin pushed him off and stood up, running towards the boys locker room doors. Makoto quickly got up and followed, entering the locker room.

Rin angrily unlocked his locker and began to put his clothes back on all while still crying. Makoto made his way over to the crying boy, watching as he slammed his locker shut after he finished getting dressed. Rin slammed his hands on the lockers and cried, “Fuck, I didn't want to hurt him but – but he fucking made me! He just pushed me so fucking far, I – I couldn't hold myself back any longer! I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong, I'm sorry. I just got so angry!”

“I understand, Rin,” Makoto softly said, walking closer and hugging the boy from behind. “It's going to be, okay. Don't worry, everything will be alright.” The brunette rested his hand on Rin's shoulder, looking at Rin's quivering, bruised hands that were pressed against the lockers. Makoto's chest felt heavy from the sight.

Slowly, he held Rin's hands, entwining their fingers together. He brought Rin's hands close and fluttered his eyes closed, pressing his soft lips against it, give him a soft, comforting kiss. Makoto softly kissed Rin's other hand, too, then whispered, “I'm right here for you, Rin. Right here." The two hugged silently, Rin's soft sobs and whimpers only heard.

The bell rang.

Gym class was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried not to make the fight scene sound like some cheesy high school movie but i'm 99.9% sure i made it sound that way LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> hjkfghfkdjgkfdjhfdg how do y'all like it so far?? sorry if i'm not expressing rin's anger problems correctly, i'm no expert! i'm gonna try to do more research and hopefully express it better! thx for reading!


End file.
